


Sleep with Me, for Tonight?

by KuraKuro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, ereri, lots of fluffy fluff, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren somehow makes his way to Levi's room during the night, and is asked an unexpected question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep with Me, for Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> First Ereri attempt :3 I hope you enjoy it!

As he lay on his back, Eren stared up at the dark ceiling. The heavy, sleeping breaths of the survey corps around him were the only sounds in the room- the only one that was missing was Eren's. With a sigh, he sat up in bed and untangled himself from the sheets. There was no hope of sleep.

As he lay there, he'd found himself thinking. Trying to solve things he didn't know about the titans. Mysteries, goals, purposes...

But soon, his thoughts had drifted- once again- to the Corporal.

Levi Ackerman.

He felt different about him than he felt about other people. Of course, there was admiration and respect. But that was something else too.

This was a new feeling. A warm one, which filled his heart whenever the object of his affections was around. But also a cold one, which spiked with a little jealousy when it saw how close other people were to him. It didn't fade when he wasn't around either, it just made him feel a yearning- like he missed the other man.

 

'Levi... I want to get closer to you.' the feeling welled up in his chest.

'I want to feel your skin, and I want to be wrapped in your arms.'

'I want to be close enough to inhale your scent, and I want you to feel these same feelings.'

 

But it was hopeless, he knew someone like Levi would never think the same way. It was all so stupid, Eren feeling that for no one other than him.

What exactly makes him so captivating? He had pondered this question every night for a while now, only to find that he could always come up with a million different answers.

Eren was truly hopeless.

 

He wondered if Levi was sleeping right now. Sudden, unexplained worry filled his chest.

Was that a sign something bad was about to happen? Surely the Corporal would be fine. But, no matter how much he tried to convince himself, the feeling wouldn't go away. What if he was in danger? Eren was worried. He was scared too, because the feeling of dread wouldn't go away. It must be a sign of something bad about to happen.

 

With a sigh, Eren placed his feet on the ground. Carefully, he moved out of the room, making sure that he was as quiet as possible. He didn't want anyone to wake up, this could be a difficult and strange thing to explain.

'I'm worried about Levi, so I'm going to go and check on him in his room,' he imagined having to explain to a member of the survey corps.

Now he thought of it like that, it seemed even more stupid. But soon he was out of the room, so he might as well keep going.

 

Soon, he reached the door to Levi's room. It was slightly ajar.

'What on earth am I doing...?' Now was a bad time to question his actions, he should've done this earlier. Maybe he could just peek to check that Levi was fine, at least then the strong sense of worry would fade.

 

Slowly, as to make sure the sleeping man didn't wake up, he looked into the room. His heart stuttered at what he saw, and his breath caught in his throat.

 

For once, he saw Levi's true face- at utter peace. He seemed so different to normal, being so beautifully relaxed and calm.

Dark strands of hair gently fell over the pale skin of his face, and framed around his ears. They moved slightly as he let out long, heavy breaths, his soft-looking lips slightly parted.

His eyes were closed peacefully, hiding his usual piercing grey stare. One of his strong arms was trailing off the end of the bed, his slender fingers almost touching the floor.

The curtains waved slightly, casting a soft beam of light over his pale face. Like that, he looked like a sleeping angel. His eyes shut a little tighter, and his fingers twitched slightly.

 

Eren couldn't help but stare at the precious sight.

 

Slowly, it seemed like Levi was moving. Was he slowly falling off the end of the bed? Was that why Eren had felt worried about him or something...? That was all?

And Eren was right, Levi's body was tilting over the edge of the bed. The sleeping angel was definitely about to fall.

Instinctively, Eren rushed into the Corporal's room, completely forgetting about what he was like when he was awake. If he woke up, he'd be so angry. But Eren hadn't had time to consider that, so he hurried to Levi's side.

 

Just as his shoulder was about to hit the floor, Eren managed to get hold of him. With a gasp, he realised what he was doing. 'Better be careful now, I don't want him to wake up,' the young man thought to himself as he bit his lip.

Gently as he could, Eren lifted Levi back into his bed like a fragile doll. He was cold. Looking over, he saw that the smaller man's eyes were still closed, and his lips were still parted a little as he breathed softly. That was a huge relief.

Anyway, it was probably best to leave now. Tenderly, Eren lifted the bed sheets over the sleeping man's shoulders and then turned to leave. Hopefully he'd warm up a little if he was wrapped in the sheets.

 

But something held him back.

A cold hand was holding his own.

 

Eren turned to look down in shock and horror. Levi was going to murder him. and if he didn't, he'd definitely avoid him and think of him as a pervert or a creep. Damn, this was awful.

But when he turned, Levi's face was not what he expected. It was gentle and loving, even? His grey eyes were unusually gentle, and a small pink flush spread over his cheeks. He looked adorable, and also very confused.

"Whu-?" his voice was heavy from sleep, and he let out a long yawn and rubbed his sleepy eyes with his spare hand.

This was bad though, now was Eren's chance to escape. Levi would think it was all only a dream or something, hopefully.

He tried to pull away, but the Corporal lightly intertwined their fingers. His hands were surprisingly soft, and also very cold.

"Eren, what are you doing?" he asked in his heavy, puzzled voice. It was really cute, but it was a bad situation. Eren had been recognised far too easily, even in this dark room.

"I, uh, was looking for another room to sleep in," Eren stammered, looking at the floor awkwardly. Levi's confused, sleepy face was too adorable and innocent to lie to. Still half-asleep, the other man had no idea what he meant, so Eren decided to explain his story further. "...Uh, it's dirty in the room I was in, so I didn't want to sleep in there, I guess. But I can't deal with it yet because everyone is asleep, and I'd wake them up," he continued to stammer, running a hand through his thick brown hair. It was a pathetic excuse.

 

The sleepy Levi gave him a sympathetic look, completely oblivious to the fact that it was all a lie. He frowned at the thought of a dirty room, and merely blinked for a few seconds as he slowly processed everything. He was really cute when he was sleepy, which was unexpected. He seemed more like the type to be really grumpy.

"I understand," he yawned. He let go of Eren's hand, and stretched both of his tough arms above his head and arched his back a little. He shuffled up into the corner of the bed.

"Come here, Eren," he said as he patted the space next to him.

He wanted Eren to sit in bed with him...? Was he serious? What did he want?

"I can't sleep in dirty places either, which is why it's spotless here. Sleep with me, for tonight?" he cocked his head a little as he asked the question, but his face didn't change. It was still just as hard to tell his emotions then. Still, Eren's heart leapt in his chest.

Glad for the dark that was hiding his blush, Eren opened his mouth to reply. Not knowing what to say, he closed it again.

Was Levi being serious? Or was he just making fun of Eren because of his obvious attraction and admiration for him?

Either way... Eren didn't want to refuse the offer.

 

Slowly, Levi seemed to be coming to his senses more. He stopped the hand that he was about to hold out to Eren, and turned over in his bed so that his face was hidden.

"I... Said something stupid," Levi grumbled. His voice had returned to normal now, so he was probably completely awake. "I'm just tired. Leave me alone." but his voice cracked at the last line. That was very unlike him, to show such obvious emotion.

The smaller man seemed to realise, and his shoulders hunched. He was quite a sorry sight, curled up in the corner.

With no idea what had just happened, Eren wanted to comfort the sad, rejected-looking man.

"Levi?" he called, reaching out to touch his shoulder, only to get shrugged off. Rejection stung. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Is it that you're embarrassed that you asked me, and you regret it?"

No reply.

"Is it that you think I'm weird for coming into your room?"

Still no reply.

"What, is it that you want to sleep with me, and you think I don't want the same?" Eren tried to joke about it, to try and ease the tension.

"Obviously." was the blunt reply.

 

That was an answer that he didn't expect. Was this... A dream?

"You... Want to sleep with me?" Eren's nerves were clear in his voice.

"I said I did. Stop making me feel like an idiot, if you want to leave then go now." It was actually really cute how Levi got all defensive when he felt rejected like this.

"Well, you do seem very cold all by yourself," Eren whispered simply as he crawled into Levi's bed. His heart was rushing, pounding so hard that it might just drop out of his chest. "And sleeping with you isn't an offer I'd be willing to turn down." Eren tried to swallow his nerves, and he grinned widely.

 

When Levi turned to face him, he did something completely unexpected.

It was such a simple thing, but it was a show of his true emotions.

And that was something truly special. Something truly beautiful.

A small, gentle, smile. A precious sight that would be forever saved in Eren's memories.

 

Tenderly, Levi moved towards Eren and wrapped him up in a tight embrace. He was still cold, so Eren held him back. His touch was soft.

They could feel each other's hearts beating. Eren's was faster, but Levi's was fast too. This close together, they were inhaling each other's scents. Levi's scent was unique, and unexpectedly welcoming to Eren. For a moment, they simply looked into each other's eyes.

With surprising softness, Levi buried his face into Eren's shoulder.

"Thank you," his muffled voice whispered.

 

. . . . .

 

Blinking slowly, Eren let out a long yawn. He felt different to normal. Where was he?

The memories came flooding back, and he couldn't help but grin. Opening his eyes to look around, he saw Levi pulling on a shirt. Well, that was a nice sight to wake up to. He wondered if he would be able to wake up to see Levi's beautiful sleeping face by his side one day...

 

"Morning," he sighed, and the shorter man turned.

"Took your time," Levi frowned. He was clearly back to his usual, non-sleepy and confused personality.

But that was fine, because he was the Levi that Eren loved.

Last night had proved Eren right- he really was desperately in love with the Corporal.

In love with Levi... I didn't feel odd to think that at all. So, he assumed that it must be the truth.

 

Eren grinned sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about last night," Levi frowned.

Sharp, piercing _pain_.

Those words were like daggers. Eren's heart shattered. Levi really was... Just fooling Eren around. How cruel.

Before he knew it, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he had to quickly wipe them away and sniffle. What a horrible thing to do, play with his emotions like that. Was it really all a lie...?

"Are you crying?" When Eren looked up and shook his head- unable to speak because of the lump in his throat- he saw genuine concern in Levi's face. His eyebrows furrowed, and he reached down to place a cool hand on Eren's cheek. His touch was welcoming.

"Idiot, you are crying," he let a small smirk spread across his face. "What, after I slept with you and all?" his voice was teasing. Sudden realisation appeared on his face. "You do realise that when I told you not to tell anyone, I just meant not to tell them I nearly fell out of bed? I'd seem like such an idiot if people knew I did that."

Oh. So... That was all he cared about? He wasn't embarrassed about Eren?

Well, he was right, Eren was feeling like an idiot... But he was a happy idiot, and he laughed with relief.

Without really knowing what he was doing, his next words were automatic.

 

"I love you," he grinned, and a blush spread over his facec. Surprise flashed across Levi's face, and he tried to hide his grin.

"I love you too, you little brat," Levi said softly, as he leaned down to flick Eren's forehead and then pull him into a strong embrace.

 

Neither of them could be have possibly been any happier in that moment.

Although their confessions were simple, neither of them expected their deepest wishes to become true.

It really was like a dream.

**_A beautiful, happy dream._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well this one-shot went this time, so feedback is welcome! Thank you very much for reading ^_^


End file.
